


Meet the class (and some random adults and characters too)

by leaderofthecookies



Series: Free bird [3]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hyuuga Neji, Every adult is a potential parent, Gen, Hisashi Hyuuga just want to be a good parent, More BNHA characters in the future, Not Beta Read, OP Hyuuga Neji, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Random & Short, alternative universe, neji deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofthecookies/pseuds/leaderofthecookies
Summary: I decided to try to write small scenes focusing on different characters interacting with Neji. Most of them it’s early on the timeline but some after headcanon events but I hope it’s not too confusing? Some short and longer scenes. Like always I have no linear plot or anything. Not beta read sorry.
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Neji Hyuuga & Class 1-A
Series: Free bird [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401835
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	1. Midorya Izuku

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try to write small scenes focusing on different characters interacting with Neji. Most of them it’s early on the timeline but some after headcanon events but I hope it’s not too confusing? Some short and longer scenes. Like always I have no linear plot or anything. Not beta read sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> handwave to medical accuracy.

Neji was concerned the first time he used Byakugan with Izuku, the boy had hairline fracture on almost all of his bones, his arms had scars, the circulation was compromised and no doubt he had some kind of nerve damage.  The green haired boy was prepared to defend when he saw Neji deep scowling at him. Instead of attacking the other stand up from his attack stance and walked at him, confused Izuku let Neji get closer, when they were in front of each other he deactivated his Byakugan.

“Izuku.” Neji started mildly concerned and lecturing in his voice.  
“Why do you have so many broken bones?” Izuku froze, he didn’t think how Neji would react upon seeing his body. He had broken his body on multiple occasions already, what did he look like on his eyes?

“What do you mean?’ he tried to play dumb while desesperatly formulating something he could say without revealing his secret. Neji didn’t buy it, it was impossible to lie to the master of corporal language.  
Midoriya was panicking, on the other side of the room he could notice Aizawa Sensei walking to them with his usual tired expression.

“It’s related to your quirk.” it was not a question, why Neji had to be so quick in solving the puzzle?   
“Something wrong?” Shit, now Aizawa sensei was there seeing they weren’t sparing. Izuko grabbed Neji's sleeve.  
“Please, I will explain later.” Neji thought for a moment and nodded.

“Nothing sensei, I was just asking something to Izuku.” the Shinobi dismissed and walked to the initial position once again, Aizawa hoped whatever it was, it would not be a problem for him in the future.  
“Right, stop wasting time then.” the teacher walked away to another group where Sero had wrapped Mineta like a burrito again.

The fight didn’t last even one minute, before Midorya could activate OfA Neji was in front of him, sending him flying almost out of the training ground.

“You are too slow”he was not mocking the green haired boy, only a commentary. Izuku nodded and accepted Neji's hand to help him up.  
It was something Izuku had noticed before, he was slow on focusing his Quir. On a fight with someone fast he would have no chance.

Izuku was knocked away three more times, every time he got a little quicker to power up but was no match for the fast shinobi. In the final fight Izuku had a theory in mind and wanted to try. Neji could hear Midorya murmuring something. When they were ready, something happened.

Instead of Izuku waiting for Neji to move first he saw a great flow of chakra spread to his limbs before he moved, but something was wrong, the chakra was too intense, far stronger than the boy limits _. “So, that’s why.”  _   
Izuku tried to punch Neji. 

Izuku saw his power up fist reaching Neji but the other blocked easily with one palm. The hit landing with his normal force.

“What?” Izuku looked down and noticed Neji’s other hand was under his arm, fingers digging painfully on the muscles.

_ “My arm feels numb, I can’t move it or power it up.”  _

Neji was staring at the boy, he let go of the fist, Izuku stepped away looking at his arm mildly confused and amazed.

_ “My arm, it's not hurting.”  _ Where Neji had struck at first it hurt but now the numb feeling had spread through his arm.  __

_ I'm so stupid. I tried to punch an opponent with close combat quirk. _ _  
  
_

Sundely he was zooming the ground. 

Still mumbling to himself he found his face kissing the training ground with Neji pinning him.   
"I suspect Aizawa sensei doesn't know about your condition." Midoriya was panicking, the only reason Aizawa didn't know was because Recovery Girl was also a keeper of Allmight secret.   
"I will tell you everything later but please. Don't tell anyone." Neji glared at him for a second before releasing him.  
  
"Everything is fine here?" Aizawa arrived looking at the two milde annoyed they had stopped again, Neji helped Izuku up.  
"Yes sensei. Izuku just had some questions about my quirk." 

"All right back to position you two. And Midoriya, stop chatting about the opponent's quirk in front of them." Izuku nodded quickly. Aizawa left them to stop Bakugou from murdering his opponent.

"Thank you." Izuku breathed out relieved.  
"We will talk later." Neji said with his 'no argument’ tone.

Midoriya avoided Neji for two days, only because the shinobi let him, but at the end of the second day Neji was tired from the silly game.  
Midoriya was turning the school gate totally confident he managed to sneak past the other boy when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"We need to talk."

Izuku felt his soul going out of his body.

Neji looked middle annoyed at him and it was downright _ terrifying.  
_ "I know, I'm sorry. I was trying to talk with Allmight since it involved him. Can you meet us at the river bed close to the clinic at 11pm?" Neji lifted one eyebrow at him.

"I promise I will explain everything."

At 11pm Neji was hidden in the shadows of a tree waiting for Izuku.  
The boy appeared with some very tall and sickly skinny man. The same Neji remembered from being around school sometimes representing Allmight.  
"I'm sorry Allmight I had no choice." Izuku was close to crying and the lanky figure gently petted the boy's head.  
"It's alright my boy, for what you said this young Hyuuga can be trusted." Izuku dried his tears quickly and nodded.

"By the way, wasn't he supposed to be here already?"Toshinori looked around only seeing the empty river bed.  
"Strange for him to be late." Izuku pondered.

"I'm not." A voice called just behind them making Izuku cover his mouth to avoid screaming and Toshinori coughed blood.

"Neji! You scared us!" Izuku half scolded but Neji was eyeing the thin man.  
Toshinori was weeping the blood away from his mouth while trying to avoid eye contact with the unnerving glare of the boy. He cleaned his throat feeling silly from being scared of a kid.

“Hello young Hyuuga, I believe we have not met before.” the man bowed and Neji bowed back still glaring at the man.  
“So…” Midoriya fidgets with the sudden silence. 

“You are Allmight, aren’t you?” Neji had to step back to avoid being hit with blood.  
“What...what are you saying?” Izuku and Toshinori were the same shade of red. Neji started to question his sanity on what he had stepped into.

Toshinori sighed, the boy was clever, it was no use to waste anyone's time. He told the whole history.  
“So you pushed your legacy on someone you had no idea if he could handle the power without killing himself?” Neji crossed his arms and  _ glared _ at the symbol of peace. 

“He had no choice.” Midorya tried to defend and suddenly he had an idea.  
“Allmight, could Neji use his quirk on you? That way he will have a better idea of the wound?” Toshinori nodded.  
“Very well, but I have to warn you, it’s very ugly.” the man gently lifted his shirt exposing the angry scar. 

Neji showed no reaction, only looked for a moment and activated his quirk. They waited a few minutes until Neji deactivated his quirk.  
“It’s amazing how you survived, I suppose you have a lot of health issues.” Toshinori nodded and covered the scar.

“My body cannot keep up with OfA powers anymore, and with All for One still alive and plotting, I couldn’t risk the world be without someone to stop him.”    
“I see” Neji crossed his arms, thinking about something. Izuku looked worried at his friend.

“So, would you keep it a secret?” Neji nodded and loked at Allmight again.  
“Yes. But you better teach Izuku how to use OfA powers without killing himself.” Izuku winced at the stern tone.   
“Of course, I will do everything I can to teach young Midorya on handling OfA.” Toshinori brings his closed fist to his heart like making an oath. The green haired boy got shades of red once again.

“Right, so what about your condition.” Neji continued ignoring the Midoriya mumbling something still very red faced.  
“I’m afraid there is no cure.” Yaga had passed so many doctors and had more surgeries than a normal human being could handle.  
“I will not promise any cure, but I believe me and my family could help your condition, if you are willing to try one more time.” Neji said with such conviction that Toshinori did want to try again, of course he was tired of exams and broken promises but he was always optimistic, still he hesitated.  
“Of course, Neji family are the firsts to treat with chakra, maybe they could help you Allmight!” Izuku agreed and looked hopeful at his mentor.

“All right, young Midoriya have faith in your family, I will try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably part 2?  
> I just wanted to do a scene of the Hyuugas healing Allmight and ended up doing this whole scene with Izuku, it would not bring OfA back since I go with the cannon that OfA kind of “fade” from the last user once it is passed on? So only healthy Toshinori not coughing his lungs out and managing to drink alcohol. Yey.


	2. Kaminari Denki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, this is me bulshiting my way through electrophysic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe you beautiful people.

Some say the always goofy boy didn't take the hero class seriously. They judged too fast. Only his friends knew the truth. Kaminari was giving his best like anyone in the hero class.

It was a free Friday. Extra day off for them to prepare for the Provisional Hero License Exam and Kaminari was terrified that he couldn't control his quirk well enough. 

When Neji arrived at the training gym with a small bag of kunais he saw the blond boy in front of a line of normal targets. The wood targets were just the other side and he had to pass behind the boy to reach them.   
But Kaminari didn't see Neji. The long haired boy was hard to notice and Kaminari was distracted trying to discharge once again. Just when he finally saw Neji.

"Watch out!" Kaminari tried to warn but it was too late. 

In a split second Neji threw the kunais on the floor forming a barrier and jumped away.  
The spot on the floor where the kunais stuck let out a thin smoke. 

"I'm so sorry!" Kaminari ran to Neji very worried.

"It's okay. It was my fault I didn't warn you I was here." Neji tried to placate but Kaminari didn't calm down  
.  
"No man, it's all my fault. If I had more control...What if it was someone who couldn't react like you? I could've killed them!" The blond boy was almost crying.   
"How can I be a hero if I don't even know how to control my quirk? Provisional Hero License Exam l it's only a few days away and I don't know how to control it."  
"Calm down Kaminari, you are making yourself upset." Neji placed one hand on his left shoulder helping Kaminari to ground himself. 

Kaminari followed Neji’s breathing coaching. 

_shit...I just freak out in front of Neji. Shit shit...._ He must think I'm so dumb. 

The blond boy looked down embarrassed.  
"Sorry Hyuuga, please pretend you saw nothing." 

Neji let the boy go. He noticed the boy was getting nervous with his presence.   
"You don't know how to aim your quirk." Kaminari winced. He eyed the kunais still stuck on the ground.  
"Yeah."  
Neji grabbed the kunais again and threw them in the middle of the targets. 

_Show off. But cool._ Kaminari thought

" Try again."  
"What?" Neji was only a few steps by his side.   
"No way, I will hit you!"  
"No you won't. Now try again." Neji spoke with such conviction that made the other believe it too.  
He took one deep breath and started to charge. He felt the energy build up inside him. He lifted one hand aiming with his fingers and released.  
The charge hit the kunai in front of him straight on.  
"Wow! It worked!" Kaminari cheered. Neji tried to explain how it worked but the blond one would look with confused eyes all the time.   
"Just...talk with the support group. They will understand." Kaminari nodded quickly and still smiling left the other alone.

He looked at the targets stabbed by the kunais. Sensei would not be happy. Those targets were for blunt force only. That's why he had the wooden ones commissioned for Neji.

Not feeling that guilty since he helped Kaminari he grabbed the kunais and continued his own training. The silence of the training gym filled with rhythmic sounds of metal hitting the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO. Two things. I need a name for Neji's mother AND Neji’s hero name. I have 0 idea of what to could call them...I need suggestions for the next chaps TTwTT


	3. Aizawa Shota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning light anxiety symptoms

Fighting Aizawa sensei was interesting, he could stop Byakugan from working but not his chakra manipulation. He couldn't expel his chakra but could still use it to enhance his body to some extent.   
Aizawa did not expect the boy to continue the fight like nothing happened. He was sure he had erased his quirk so why was the boy so God damnit fast. And the strikes didn't lose precision at all.

It was supposed to be a simple exercise, the class would take turns in training with the other teachers. It was mostly to help them improve some fight techniques and stuff.

Neji was taking this moment to discover the extent his quirk affected him. He was holding back since he didn’t want to hurt his teacher. Being without byakugan was strange at first, he shook off the unsettling feeling of the memory of it being taken away by the seal when he was dying. Still, every time Aizawa erased it he would feel it and the memories tried to return with more weight.

Aizawa noticed Neji was holding back. Avoiding to hit old scars and mended bones or any place that could seriously hurt him. Without byakugan Neji would avoid certain areas more, he noticed. He prepared to use Erase again when Neji flinched.

_What?_

Aizawa erased the kid's quirk, making his eyes normal white ones. But something was off, he stopped for a moment and noticed small details he almost missed, the boy looked like he was having an anxiety attack and was avoiding showing it, hard. 

“Alright, that's it for now. Take a break.” Neji nodded, tension in his body like a pulled string. 

Neji grabbed his water bottle and focused on drinking. He felt his hand shake and closed it on a tight fist. He used to have nightmares when he was younger, about the war, the blood, the deaths and him dying. But he managed to pass it. He glared at his hand like it had offended him someway.

The next exercise started and Neji was with another teacher. Aizawa was doing rounds this time taking notes of his students' performances. He couldn't deny the worry grew inside, Neji didn’t look injured by the way he was fighting, so it was not some blow Aizawa landed with more strength and hurt the boy that made him flinch that time.

 _He’s going directly to Recovery Girls after this_ , the school nurse would notice any hidden injury.

They exchanged partners again and Neji was with Aizawa sensei. It was very subtle. If Aizawa wasn’t watching the boy close already he would’ve missed it.  
Neji became tense the moment they were in position to begin. Aizawa’s hair flew in the air and Neji took one step back this time.

Aizawa saw the moment something in Neji shifted. For a split second the fear changed to a cold calculated gaze and the boy lunged.  
Aizawa barely had time to use his quirk. The kid zig zagged like a snake and made it impossible to lock on him.  
Bone chills crawled inside Aizawa making him move purely out of instinct avoiding a very aimed strike he knew would be painful or even fatal.   
Neji was on fight mode. Acting to deal with the threat in front of him as fast as possible.   
Aizawa trapped one of the boy's hands making him halt for a second before he made a slicing motion with his other free hand and the capture weapon fell on the ground like useless cloth. 

  
_What? How did he cut the special material of the scarf with his bare hands?_

  
Aizawa watched trying to understand what could’ve triggered such a response from the normally composed and calm boy. When he remembered, the reaction started when Aizawa erased the boy’s quirk. And the teacher still had his goggles on. 

It was a bet, his logical mind screamed he had to stop the boy but in his soul he knew violence was not what his student needed right now.   
So he removed the goggles and deactivated his quirk, placing his palms up on a non threatening pose.  
“Neji. It’s me, I will not hurt you.” he called.  
Neji stopped, an open palm close to striking his teacher's heart.   
What was he doing? One moment he was out for the kill then he was fighting his teacher?   
“Neji, follow me.” The boy nodded and both managed to walk away unnoticed from the training gym. The whole scene lasted less than a few minutes. Only Midoriya sent a worried glance at his friend while he saw Neji walking away with Aizawa sensei. 

Neji had no idea why his teacher wanted to talk with him. The class was not finished yet.

While they walked he could feel his limbs numb and the ghost sensation of dying. He shivered trying to shake out the sensation.  
How could a few seconds of conscience while fading be so deeply engraved in him that it had followed to another life?  
  
Could he really get a second chance? Or this was a new kind of penitence for his past life sins.

Aizawa watched Neji for any sign of pain. Being careful to not show. He knew the boy was quick in reading body language.   
The reaction of his student in the training gym lit up all kinds of alarms inside his head. No kid reacted like that if they didn't have some kind of trauma. He saw it unfortunately in many of his students already. Katsuki short temper. Todoroki closed self. Izuku lack of confidence.

But he didn't expected that from the Hyuuga boy. Although no one expected an abusive home from the second hero so sometimes life just wanted to make him remember to not expect the expected.

"Please sit." He gestured vaguely to a couch in the teacher private room, reserved for the type of private talking.

Neji sat with calculated precise movements. Like any time he could move to protect himself or attack if he had to. Aizawa only saw that in veteran heros, the ones that had seen shit and hell. 

"Neji, are you hiding some injury I'm not aware of?" The boy blinked at him. 

"No sir." 

"What was your reaction in the training ground?" Neji closed his fist over his knees but didn't answer.

"Neji if you are having trouble at home..." Aizawa started gently. It was always a heavy topic and mostly the students refused to answer, only confirming the teacher's fears.

"It's not that. My parents are great. Truly. There's nothing wrong there." The boy interrupted, eager to dismiss Aizawa's misunderstanding.

"Then what?" Neji knew Aizawa noticed something wrong. He was pondering his choices.

"And don't try to lie to me." That was exactly what Neji was thinking to do.

What should he do? 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Aizawa looked at him for a moment.  
"Try me."

"The feeling of losing my quirk. I felt it before." Aizawa waited, noticing there's more.

"I felt it when I died once." Neji looked neutral at the teacher. But his eyes spoke of a long time pass.   
"I'm a reincarnation. I remember my past life."

At first Aizawa didn't believe it. Thinking Neji was trying to make an absurd answer. But the more the boy described his past life the more the teacher believed him.

Neji shared briefly about his old world and how he was at the beginning. At some point he was telling the teacher how he acted in the past and all he regretted doing.

He wasn't crying, not because he didn't want to, but because he felt he didn't deserve to.

"I once almost stopped my cousin's heart from pure spite. Just to prove my point. Three teachers and the judge had to intervene and she spent months recovering." Aizawa didn't show any reaction but Neji could read how it had disturbed the man.  
"I learned more ways to kill someone than how to make food." he said bitterly. He closed his eyes, scowling, forcing down any tears that were dearing to form.

"I should've died." 

The slight crack on his voice at the end was what made Aizawa pull Neji on a semi hug. Loose enough the kid could break away if he wanted.

"You didn't deserve any of it Neji. The fact that you repent now shows how much you have grown." He said calmly and put how much he believed those words. The hug was warm and Neji leaned on it. Neji didn’t tell his parents all about his past life. Shame of what he had done and what they would think.

"You did whatever you could to survive such cruel times." Aizawa's deep voice resounded on his chest.

"You were given a second chance to live in peace. But you chose to pursue a path to guarantee better lives to others. You will become an excellent hero." 

Neji was silent but still leaned on him. Head down hidden his face on a curtain of hair.  
They sat there without moving. The man breathing slowly waited for the boy to break contact when he wanted to.

Few minutes later Neji lifted his head and Aizawa let go. The boy stepped in front of him.  
"Thank you sensei." The boy bowed but when he lifted up his he was more peaceful, his shoulders more relaxed. Like he had just dropped a heavy weight away. Aizawa dismissed Neji to go back to class or return home if he wanted to, the boy thanked again and decided to return to class.

_Shit_

That would explain why Neji was so level headed when the villains attacked.  
What was a villain invasion to someone who fought wars and battles? 

And the thought of children being trained to be soldiers and to kill made his skin crawl.

He needed a drink and sleep for the next 50 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to do heavy angst so that’s why I chose not to dwell on the whole mental consequences of dying and coming back. I wanted more of an excuse of Aizawa being a good parent/teacher/mentor moment with Neji. And I think the idea of a student actually afraid of him kind of hurt Aizawa a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyoka Jirou**

"Few steps, Jirou, you can do it." The girl tried to coach her legs to cooperate. She was almost completely supported by Neji.  
It was supposed to be field training. Rescue some dummies from different scenarios.  But something went wrong on the mudslide simulation and now Jirou and Neji were trapped under a building, somehow intact, and a ton of mud.

Jirou couldn't see anything but Neji managed to guide them.

Her head hurt and something on her leg was burning like hell.

"Keep walking, I want to reach a more stable place to check your wounds." Jirou wobbled her head, one of her earphones lazely tapped the walls.  She was dazed and was tired. Each blink made it hard to open her eyes again.

"Don't fall asleep." Neji warned for whatever time.  
"I know...but it's getting hard to focus..." She complained.

"Distract me."Jirou asked weakly.  
"I'm trying to keep us alive." The section where they were first had already collapsed, they had to reach the next room with less damage in the structure. 

"Well. I'm trying to keep awake and failing." She blinked one second longer, making Neji grow concerned.  
"...what type of music do you like?" She asked out of nowhere. Hoping that making up a topic would help Hyuuga have something to talk about. 

"What?" No, the boy was terrible at small talk, she was going to die.

"Come on... indulge me.." Neji adjusted her arm over his shoulders thinking for a moment.  
"I bet you like to hear something totally out of character." She teased smiling a little.

"None of that.. well. I don't know." He never stopped to think what kind of music he liked

Sometimes he liked to put the radio on when he was studying on a very low level. Background noise.

"Dude everyone does that. If you didn't I would accuse you of being a real robot."  
He rolled his eyes. At least she was more awake.

"Let's try...do you play any instruments? You have the type of being a real piano kid prodigy."   
Neji and Jirou stepped down more rubles. They were closer to the next room.

"Wrong guess. I play the violin." Kyoka looked at the boy in vain since it was dark like hell.  
"You know what. I can see you playing violin." her headphones tapped the walls again.

She stirred.

" I heard something." She said weakly. Neji without looking back saw the robots crawling in the mud and targeting them.  
The building was under tons of mud, the structure would not handle for too long. 

He gently placed Jirou under a table hiding from direct view.

"Keep trying to reach sensei." They had radios but the signal was weak. He healed Jirou concussion enough that the girl was coming back and nodded at him.  
When the robots arrived Jirou managed to see flashes of the fight from the lights of the robots before they were destroyed.

Neji was focused on destroying the robots before the fight could get out of control and bring the building down. One robot fell closer to her, destroyed, but with the light still on she yanked it out making an improvised flashlight. 

She was focused on finding a signal, earphones on the radio focused on the slight changes in static. 

There was silence and Neji was standing on top of a robot carcass, his clothes were stained with mud. There was a trail on his face and she didn't know if it was blood or dirt.

She heard the radio.

"Jirou..?Any..one..?" a friendly concerned voice called.  
"Denki!" She screamed, turning the volume up.  
"Jirou!..signal..weak..."Kaminari must be enhancing the radio with his quirk.  
"Denki the signal is weak. If you can hear us we are inside the blue building!" More static for a moment.

"Ok...blu.. buildi.." 

Moments later Neji saw up above the mud, his class gathering closer to where they were.

"They are here."

He could see the teacher probably coordinating the rescue. Power Load was excavating slowly.  
Todoroki was helping support the mud with ice to avoid letting it slide back to the hole.

Momo was building ropes and climbing equipment to let it ready when they reached them.

Sato and Midoriya were cleaning the place from heavier debris.

The others were all helping make a path for the ambulance and first aid team.

Aizawa coordinated the students trying to calm down the worry and guilt on his heart because it was supposed to be a safe environment dammit!

"Do we need to send a support team?" The teacher asked. If they did it meant they were too injured to place the harness.  
"We are okay, I can help Jirou, she will be going first. She have bruised ribs and hurt her leg, she had a concussion but I healed it." 

Aizawa repeated to Recovery Girl, the nurse nodded and prepared her team.

Jirou blinked when the sunlight hit her face. A headache coming full force, still she knew it was better than before.  
"Jirou!" Denki was on her side almost crying and wanted to tackle his friend with a hug.   
"I'm alright Denki. Stop crying, not even Midoriya it's crying." The girl teased earning a few relieved chuckles from her friends around. 

Aizawa let out a relieved sigh and prepared to rescue his other student. _ I'm getting too old for this. _

"Wait!" Come a warning from the radio.  
"Neji what happened?" A too long moment of silence. Everyone held their breaths.  
"More robots are incoming, they are sealing the passage." Neji informed way too calm. Below then everyone felt the ground shake.

_ Shit. _

"Neji! Get out of there!" But the radio had lost signal again.   
The ground shook again and the role was filled with mud once again.

"Sensei, what are we going to do?" Izuku asked while the class all turned to their teacher. Aizawa was already formulating a plan when the ground shook again.  
"Everyone clear the field, it is not safe anymore!" Reluctant they evacuated to another place not too far away.

The ground kept shaking until a large mount of dirt started to rise from the ground.

It kept rising until the dirt layer cracked and fell revealing an glowing blue dome apparently made with wind.  The dirt finished to fall and the ones around had to cover their eyes because of the string of wind from whatever the origin was.

The wind started to diminish and soon Neji's silhouette was visible in a cloud of dirt.

"Neji!" Aizawa screamed and ran to his student. He was covered in red and brown layer. His uniform would probably never recover the white again. Few scratches and a little out of breath.  
"Neji are you alright?" The boy deactivated his quirk and rubbed his temple.

"I'm alright, I just used my eyes too much. Where is Jirou?" Aizawa scoffed.  
"She is alright thanks to you. She told me the robots keep charging against you?" The boy nodded and winced with the headache forming.

"Yeah. You are probably going to suffer a little from quirk overuse." Aizawa helped Neji step down to the rescue point where Recovery Girl was waiting.

He placed the kid on the bed by Jirou's side.

"Glad you are alright Neji." He smiled back.  
“By the way, I lied. I’m not believing you play the violin. You totally have to show it.”


End file.
